The Power of Normality
by nickynicky123
Summary: I've been granted a power. One that basically makes me a God. I could solve world hunger, abolish poverty, create peace, anything I want. So what do I use it for? Read to find out! SI AU world. Porn with a bit of plot. First story!
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Normality**

 ** _A.N._** _ **My first story ever! I haven't even posted a story on the internet before let alone write erotica so any tips and suggestions would be appreciated. It takes a few chapters to get into the actual sex so bear that in mind. Mainly inspired by /r/freeuse, Swallows999, ChaosMuramasa, Squelchapron and other awesome writers. Hope you enjoy!**_

There was an intriguing absence of color permeating the place, an absence of light itself that couldn't be called darkness. It was like I was just a floating consciousness in a vast _empty_ space, one without color nor light. It felt decidedly _odd_. I remember going to sleep after another boring day at college and that was about it. Where was I? Maybe this was one of those lucid dreams things that I'd heard about?

Then a voice spoke, sending a shiver through me as the voice seemed to originate from nowhere and everywhere at once. It had an eerie aura of _power_ that seemed to demanded awe.

"Do not fear me child as I bring you no harm at this moment. You are within my realm for I have summoned you to gift you a power. The power of Normality. Anything you do will be accepted by all and you can control normality itself with a few words." The voice didn't echo but I could just feel this huge presence in the dry and raspy feminine tone. It wasn't hard to imagine that this was the voice of a God.

'W-what?' My thoughts on my surroundings were interrupted and led into complete disarray by the sudden intrusion of the voice as I registered the words of the – whatever it was. If this was a dream, this would definitely be the weirdest dream I'd ever had. A magic voice giving me the power that I'd always fantasized about. How would it even work?

"You seem to be confused," the voice continued, it's tone showing amusement like watching a cat chase after a mouse. "Let me explain so that one such as you might understand. Now, imagine that you wanted an item that does not belong to you, if your feeble human mind can do so that is. All you must do is take it and anyone watching you will accept it as normal, like it is an accepted event. This is applicable to everything you do. And as for your power of normality, all you have to do is say 'it is normal to...' followed by whatever it is you with to be considered normal. There are no limits, this gives you the power to control reality itself with mere words."

'Why are you giving me this power?' My thoughts seemed tiny in the all-encompassing nothingness that was this place. How did I speak anyway? I don't have a mouth so, whatever, this was probably a dream anyway. And if it wasn't, this kind of power would basically make me a god, with my actions having no consequences and my words controlling reality on a whim. There had to be some sort of price for this. Maybe it was just a weird dream cooked up by my horny subconscious? It had to be, but I have this feeling that maybe it wasn't.

"My reasons are my own but rest assured that there is no cost to using this power, nor is this a dream as you repeatedly consider. See it as a, gift. I will also transport you to a fictional world of your choice, one from the Earth's stories. I'll probably make a few differences to the world too for my own amusement. Make no mistake that while this _is_ a gift, my main purpose for giving you this gift is for my own entertainment, so should you fail, there will be consequences. You'll figure the things that I haven't told you, eventually. Perhaps you might even prosper! If you entertain me enough, I might even gift you more powers from your fantasies! I'll even throw in some enchantments to your new body. Don't worry about the consequences and just enjoy your gift, okay? Now what world do you wish to be transported to?" There was this underlying tone of amusement in the voice during that whole dialogue, as if this was all just a game and I a puppet for its amusement. It was probably true as well.

I gaped, my brain working overtime as it tried to take everything in. Any fictional world I wanted! A power that I'd fantasized about since my teenage years! My actions have no consequences! This had to be a dream even if the voice said it wasn't. Even if it was, there was no way I _couldn't_ pick a fictional world to enter. If it was real, and I had a definite feeling this was far from a dream induced by teenage hormones, this would change my life.

 **Normality**

I woke with a gasp, sitting up from my bed as I did so. My breath raspy, lips dry and vision blurry. I felt like all the water in my body had been sucked out. I remembered the dream with startling _vividness_ , the vast empty space without color, the dry feminine voice and most important of all- the power it had gifted me. That had been a _really_ weird dream. As my breathing calmed, I began to look around for my glasses, my hands reaching out blindly for them and putting them on when I found them on the bedside table. My brow furrowed as I finally took in the room, the moving Quidditch posters, the rumpled bed on the other side of the room and the view from the window of a large gate that belonged to a mansion. This was evidently _not_ my room.

'No. No _way_. No _fucking_ way.'

My breathing deepened as I tried to deal with the fact that I'd been transported to a fictional world that I'd chosen within a dream. How was I even supposed to cope with something like this?

I still remember my old life. The routine of my days and the faces of my family and friends, my favorite color and dreams.

The only things I couldn't remember were the names and feelings.

I could picture each of my family's faces easily but the bonds I'd shared with them, the stories we'd shared, it was like they had happened to another person. They might as well have been strangers.

What had the Being from the dream _done_ to me?

Tears escaped my eyes and I wiped them away, automatically lifting my glasses up. It felt like I'd lost something precious, something far greater than the power I'd been gifted with. Should I be thankful for the gift or hate the being for it? What was even worse was that I couldn't truly understand why I was crying. I tried to calm himself as I attempted to sorted myself out.

There was also the fact that I could remember living another life.

The life of Harrison James Potter.

These memories were, _numbed_ , like my old ones, memories intact but the connections severed. The life this Harry Potter had lived was vastly different from the one I'd read of in the books. Lily and James Potter were very much alive. In fact, they had proceeded to give Harry- me- _four_ other siblings, whom I remembered sharing a life with. I remember the little secrets between us and the bond we shared as siblings. There was just this, emotional disconnection. It was _weird_. I remembered friends, kids of my generation, interacting with them and forming bonds. Childhood friendships that seemed like they'd happened to a TV character, even though I could remember them with surprising clarity. It was just hard to _feel_ anything when I thought of them.

There were other significant changes to this world from the canon version as well. She or it- whatever the Being was _had_ said it would make changes but I hadn't thought it would have made _these_ kind of changes.

The one that I had most trouble trying to get my head around was the number of females in my generation.

The Being was had swapped the genders of all the Weasley children except Ron and Ginny. And all four of my own siblings were female, and _really_ attractive, including my mother, Lily Potter. As well as Sirius's Veela wife and five extremely attractive daughters. And the Malfoy Triplets. Wow. This was a bit much.

Why had the being made these changes?

The answer that immediately came to mind was obvious - have sex with them. It had acknowledged the fact that this was my fantasy and I know, as the being probably does, that I am an inherently selfish person, both in this life and the previous. I had been granted the opportunity for my actions to have no consequences and for my words to twist reality itself, I'm going to use it to the fullest. The problem was that even though all the females I could remember in this world were beautiful and I definitely felt the urge to use my powers for sexual satisfaction, it was just so morally reprehensible.

I'd never thought of the morality of this power when I'd masturbated to thoughts of it.

I closed my eyes, taking in deep breaths as I thought on what to do. So many possibilities and options lay before me.

 _'Don't worry about the consequences and just enjoy your gift, okay?'_

Well, I might as well enjoy my gift, I thought, a smile stretching my lips as I pondered on how to begin.


	2. Chapter 2: Testing

I walked down the stairs of the Potter mansion with sure steps, my anticipation rising as I thought on the actions I was about to undertake, my eyes barely glancing at the luxurious decorations or the warm colors that surrounded me. I'd grown up here after all. I don't know how to feel about that. The life of this Harry Potter was so ridiculously different from canon that there was barely any point in comparing them.

It was eight in the morning and my morning hard-on was clearly visible in the boxers I wore. My only piece of clothing. It appeared that Harry-I didn't like wearing many clothes to bed, even though he-I slept in the same room as his twin sister. It was hard to tell if I was still a Harry. While I know that this wasn't my body, I still had memories of living in it for sixteen years and it was hard to deny that. It was my body but at the same time, it wasn't.

There was also the fact that this Harry had a completely different body to Daniel Radcliffe.

Shoulder length dark, crimson hair with a leaner, taller body and the same verdant eyes. I'd admired myself in the mirror for a bit. This body had evidently gotten the perfect mix of his parent's genes. I shook my head, it was hard to differentiate my identity as Harry or well, me. I guess it didn't matter. I was both now. Just with no emotional connections at all.

I stopped, eyes widening as my thoughts spurted and stalled, a sudden realization coming over me. I could remember Hermione because of going to Hogwarts and she looked exactly like Emma Watson. Did that mean there were two of them in this world? But my mother and father were significantly different and younger than the little glimpse of them I'd gotten from the movies. The year was 1995 so Emma Watson probably had probably been born. Did that mean the Harry Potter series never existed? Did J.K. Rowling exist? Some of the characters _were_ significantly different in the looks department. The most logical, I grimaced at thinking of this as a logical _anything_ , explanation that I could think of was that the Being had replaced all the unattractive characters and kept the attractive ones. I shook my head, I'd figure it out later, my current goal was to try out my powers.

* * *

My mother seemed to be the only person awake from the humming emanating out of the kitchen as she made breakfast, the tune had familiar lilt and it soothed my anxiety a little.

It was very odd.

I knew she was my mother but at the same time I didn't _feel_ like she was my mother. I remember her taking care of me when I was sick, the hug and kiss she'd give me as I went out for every school day, the way she'd scolded me when I'd gotten into trouble and all sorts of memories that showed the maternal nature of our relationship. But the only thing I could feel for her was lust. She was just an incredibly beautiful woman whom I could do whatever I wanted with. I didn't even feel bad about it. I just knew it was morally wrong.

I didn't doubt the veracity of the Being's words on my Power of Normality, but I felt decidedly nervous as I opened the door to the kitchen.

"Morning! You're up early! Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Go wake your sisters up." She cheerfully asked, not minding the fact that I was staring at her. An obvious erection straining against my boxers.

She just kept on humming as I took in the sight of her. She wore a loose grey T-shirt, showing off her taut stomach slightly whenever she shifted. The black pajama pants that showed off her perfect figure, with her long legs and the swell of her ass. As I stared at her from the door, the visage of this beautiful woman tempting me, I gulped.

I decided to ignore her request for the moment, moving closer to her with baited breath, expecting rebuke at any moment for the fact that I had an obvious erection or the fact that I was practically undressing her with my eyes. A son wasn't supposed to look at his mother like this.

I pondered on how to begin.

'Don't worry about the consequences and just enjoy your gift, okay?'

It was odd that the thought seemed to invade my thoughts at just that moment but I shook it off. It was right. Time to test my powers.

 **Normality**

My hands trembled. Getting the nerve to do this was more difficult than I'd thought. My mother hadn't said anything more in the time I'd taken to admire her and dredge up the courage that had landed me in Gryffindor.

I was behind her, our bodies almost touching. I could smell the hint of the obscure flower that I knew she liked to use. My hands were slowly reaching for her, my apprehension rising more and more with every note she hummed as she cooked. I'd decided to try hugging her from behind, guessing that if she said anything odd about it, I could explain it away. I had trust in my powers of course, I had been transported to a fictional world as I'd been told I would be with the memories from the previous owner implanted within me. There was no reason for the Being not to grant me the powers unless it had wished to mess with me. The Harry of this world hadn't initiated hugs much so it would prove my power if I could press my straining cock into her ass as I fondled her delicious looking breasts. The view of the beautiful woman before me was definitely influencing my thoughts.

A wry grin crossed my face as I _realized_ the ridiculousness of my worries then I did it.

A sigh escaped me as our bodies touched. My cock pressed against the warmth of her luscious ass while my hands squeezed and played with her incredibly soft tits.

"You're feeling _affectionate_ today." She spoke with a little giggle.

I froze when she spoke but continued when I understood the meaning of her words, a silly smile appearing on my face as I enjoyed the feel of her. My arousal exponentially increased from the way I could see her breasts as they were groped and mauled by my hands, as a result of my height being a head higher than her, to the feel of her against my almost naked body.

Her bra seemed stop me from going on any further and as I rubbed my cock into her luscious ass, I was about to take it off when an idea popped into my head. It was time to test out my power over normality. I would do some tests along the way as well.

Reluctantly backing away from my beautiful mother and out of the kitchen, I leaned back against the wall as I thought on the words that I would use to change reality itself. It would have to be something small, I didn't want to cause some catastrophe by using this. I would have to find out later exactly how it affected everything.

"It's normal for attractive women to never wear underwear in the Potter mansion." It was simple, wouldn't affect much and my arousal was distracting me o I didn't want to change something that would affect more people. I looked down at my bulging cock straining against the fabric of my boxers. I took it off, finally releasing my cock and letting out a sigh of relief. I wondered if she was going to react to this at all or if my actions included ones she hadn't seen.

Time to find out.

My eyes on the view of my mother, I walked back into the room, my throbbing cock bobbing as I did so. I moved to stand behind her, my breathing deepening as I pressed my cock against her ass, grinding her against me as my hands pawed her breasts.

She didn't say a word of reprisal. The only evidence of my actions were in the way she'd stop her humming to let out cute little moans and the way she shivered a little every now and then.

After about a minute or so, she suddenly stiffened.

"H-honey could you mind the sto-stove for a moment? For s-some reason, I for-forgot that we're at home and ke-kept my underwear on, I'll just go t-take it off now." She asked, attempting to hand me the ladle. I blinked rapidly as her words released me from the spell of her body, my breathing heavy from the way I'd used her body for my pleasure, and hers too if the moaning was any indication.

Why didn't she use her wand? I thought on how to respond to her idea and came up with the perfect change.

"It is normal for me to be asked to take off the underwear from the women in the Potter mansion if I am near- and they have forgotten." My eyes widened and I had the urge to face palm at that moment. I just changed reality in the spur of the moment, my arousal affecting my thoughts. I realized just how badly worded it had been and the potential it had to go wrong at the last moment. I resolved to think the statements through more when I made them in the future. Hopefully this would go as I wanted. Curiously, she hadn't acknowledged my words in any way.

I kept her nipples between my thumb and forefinger, enjoying the little gasps she let out as I did so. It was getting harder and harder to control myself. The way her ass felt her as she presses herself against my bare cock, the feel of her against me, the sheer amount of control I had, it was all getting to be a bit too much. After a minute, as before, the change in reality seemed to make itself known.

"H-honey cou-could you take off my underwear p-please?" She managed to stutter out. I grinned from the spike of arousal the request gave me.


	3. Chapter 3: More Testing

I immediately did as she asked.

Reluctantly letting go of her bountiful breasts, I managed to easily unclip the bra through her top, mentally thanking the large amount of erotica I'd read in my old life. I practically ripped her shorts down in my eagerness, taking delight in the little squeal she released in response as she raised her legs up to let me remove them and throw them away, as if it was normal for a son to remove his mother's shorts.

I took a moment to admire her. The way she was leaning against the counter top on her hands, evidently having given up on any attempt to cook altogether. The curve of her pale ass in the morning light, the ass that I'd been fondling for the past few minutes. The way her body sagged down as she breathed, her ability to stand still diminished as a result of her arousal.

It was getting more and more difficult to resist the temptation to just strip and ravish her, especially with the knowledge that she'd just accept it as a normal event. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it but a shimmer of lust still hazed over my thoughts. I had to think of a way for her to participate in what I wanted. I grabbed her ass again and groped it as my resistance faded, my hands exploring her ass eagerly. I finally thought of a perfect change, a grin appearing on my face as I thought of the possibilities.

"It's normal for Potter women to show gratitude to me by offering me anything I want, whether it be sexual or otherwise."

I proceeded to take of her panties off and threw them away as I'd done with her bra and shorts, admiring her perfectly naked ass as I did so. I insert a finger into her sopping wet pussy, enjoying the initial gasp and her moans of pleasure echoing throughout the kitchen. After a few moments interrupted only by the sound of my hand pleasuring her hairless pussy and her loud moans of pleasure, she finally responded to the change.

"Th-thank you honey!" She said, looking back at me with a smile. "W-what would you li-like me to do in thanks?" She continued as the pace of my finger slowed, my breathing heavy from exertion, I had no idea how I was holding off from cumming. I was a virgin in both lives so it didn't make much sense that I could hold on so long in such a situation. I let go of the thought as I responded.

"I want you to do _something_ for me while you're naked on the couch." I answered, a mixture of promptness and arousal in my voice as I thought on what I could have her do. I could literally have her do anything and she'd just accept it.

"Alright, just let me rest a bit after that intense show of affection you gave me, go sit on the couch, I'll be just a second." She replied after a pause, her breathing calming. While my arousal peaked from her words, I frowned at her reasoning, I didn't want her to stop being aroused. I wanted to keep hearing her heavy breathing and her moans. I thought up of another change as I went over to the couch, resting on my bare ass on it as I eagerly watched my mother's bottomless form. I thought up an idea after a moment, this one a bit more convoluted than my previous ones.

"It's normal for women to be in a state of gradually increasing arousal whenever I tap their forehead three times with my little finger and it's also normal for the only way for said women to attain release after I do so to be from me tapping their forehead three times again." It may have been a bit much but I really want to find out how much control I have. I definitely couldn't wait to try it out though.

I watched as she walked to the sofa, her pussy glistening with her juices and her hard nipples clear through the t-shirt. She swayed her hips in a hypnotic fashion and my eyes followed as if I had fallen under her spell. She was practically a Goddess. She sat at the edge of the couch and took of her top, finally revealing her amazing breasts, messing up her hair slightly as she did so. I didn't know how much more I could stand, the view alone would have been enough for me to wank off on. She turned to me and asked me a question that almost caused me to cum right there and then.

"Now, what is the _something_ that you want me to do?"

 ** _A.N._** _As you might be able to guess, I'm using pictures of different women for the same character. The pictures are mainly a way to aid the visualization with my admittedly subpar attempts at writing what I imagine. So yeah, just thought I'd tell you now as there'll probably be some more noticeable differences later. I should warn you now too that I have a thing for redheads. Any tips/comments/suggestions/ideas would be appreciated. I used to be really frustrated when authors had huge gaps between post but now I'm actually posting something for the first time and it's only been a couple of days and I'm already struggling to dredge up the motivation. I'll post on some other sites too and I'll probably branch out after a bit. Anyway, sorry for rambling. Hope you enjoyed!_

 **Normality**

"I want you to kneel down here and give me the best blowjob you can!" I answered enthusiastically and my release nearing.

"Alright honey! If that's what you want in thanks." She said with a smile and I watched, raptured, as she knelt before me, grabbing hold of my cock with her soft hands and stroking it. I absentmindedly decided to tap her forehead to try out my last change.

Then she looked directly into my eyes and leaned down, sucking and kissing my balls with passion, her verdant eyes almost adoring. I took it all in. The sight and feel of her hallowed cheeks on my balls. The warmth of her hands on my thighs. The way her hair tickled my thighs.

God, I'm a lucky bastard.

Then, her eyes still locked on mine, she kissed and licked her way up my shaft. Slowly, leaving bits of her saliva on my cock, she finally reached the tip.

It was glorious.

With a teasing look, she gradually licked her way around the tip. Her breath tickled by cock as she leaned back and gave my cock a little kiss, sucking my precum up with a smirk. I watched this all in an almost trance like state. She kissed all around the tip. A playful smirk on her lips. Licking my cock. I whimpered in frustration. My hands twitched.

It was tempting.

I could imagine it now. My cock in her hot mouth. Her lips stretched around my cock. My frustration was rising.

Then it happened.

She plunged her mouth onto my cock with a sudden move, my cock hitting the back of her throat with force, the warmth of her mouth causing me to groan loudly. She still had that mischievous look in her eyes.

I couldn't help myself after that. I grabbed her hair and forced her mouth down further, my fingers tangled in her crimson hair as I used her for my pleasure. Her eyes widened and she let out slight gagging sounds but she didn't do anything to resist, simply letting me use her for my pleasure.

I enjoyed it thoroughly. The way her eyes were on mine as her lips stretched around my cock. The saliva that stayed on my cock as she used her tongue to pleasure me even further. The sheer control I felt as I used my mother, my hands roughly pulling her back and forth.

I didn't last long.

With a grunt, I reluctantly released her from my cock, letting go of her hair. She started gasping for breath rapidly, causing her bountiful chest to almost bounce.

I'd already started cumming before my cock left her mouth and I just slowly wanked and aimed it in the general direction of her face. The pleasure was far greater than anything I'd ever felt before, like all my nerves were simultaneously sending the same signal for pleasure. I almost found it hard to keep standing. After the last spurts were released, I wiped my dick on her smiling lips and admired the view.

"Wow! You sure came a lot! Is there anything else you want me to do? Or was a blowjob and cumming on my face enough thanks for taking off my underwear?" She spoke. My cum was dripping down her forehead into her eyes and it was all over her cheeks, dripping from her neck to her heaving breasts. There was also some in her scarlet hair from when I'd taken my cock out of her mouth to cum on her face. It dripped onto the floor with slight 'plop' sounds.

I couldn't help it.

I began laughing. It started with a twitch. Then a smile and I managed to let out a strained and mumbled "no" before a roaring laugh escaped me, one that was almost hysterical in nature.

What the fuck just happened?

I sprawled back onto the couch as I watched my fucking mother stand back up and walk around for her hazardously thrown clothes, admiring the view as she did so. She started humming again as she bent down and picked each of her clothes up, taking her wand from the counter and banishing her underwear with a negligent wave. I noticed the way her pussy almost shone with her juices, the rosy hue to her lips and the way I could hear her breathing from across the room. She hadn't wiped my cum away nor did she seem to be about to vanish it as I watched her put her clothes on sans underwear, my cum staining her t-shirt.

I had a feeling I'd forgotten something.

I shook my head in a futile attempt to clear it. I was still rather frazzled from the orgasm. Granted, I was a virgin in both lives and I'd only lived to almost nineteen there and I was only sixteen here but I was sure that I had just experienced an unusually intense orgasm.

Maybe it was the Being's fault? It had said it'd make modifications to my body. I'd thought of extra strength or maybe world specific powers like being a metamorphmagus but apparently, the Being had thought differently. I didn't really mind it, I just wondered why it would do something like that. I found another change after that, my cock was already rock hard without any sort of pain or soreness after a strong ejaculation less than a minute ago. Wow, did the Being just want me to fuck everyone? What else should I do with it? Could I actually attempt to create world peace? Should I? I'd have to write it out and test the limits and create a proper plan and ugh… I probably couldn't do it myself. I'd need some help.

My thoughts on creating world peace were interrupted by my mother. She turned to me from her cooking, my cum drying on her face and asked the question she'd asked when I'd first come into the room.

"Could you wake up your sisters now please?" She asked in her ever cheerful voice.

 ** _A.N._** _I kind of regret making this story without any plans whatsoever. I find myself running out of ideas and I kind of feel like not enough is happening in each chapter. Any feedback would be appreciated. After I run out of steam for this story line I'll probably start a Naruto one. It was more difficult than I thought it would be to find some pictures that all vaguely matched with the same characters. Anyone's welcome to add to this too. I probably won't update for a while, I've an essay that has been procrastinated on greatly. It's too easy to ramble in Author's Notes, I should really impose a word limit on myself._


	4. Chapter 4: The Sisters

A.N. Thanks for the advice fg7dragon, I tried to add some more in this chapter, I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me how it turned out. It caused the chapter to be way longer, which is nice. If anyone wants to see some pictures for some 'visual aid,' they're on Chyoa under the same name. Should I stress the fact that this is basically porn more in the summary just in case? Hope you enjoy!

 **Normality**

I walked through the west wing hall of my home with a spring in my step and a grin on my face, pondering on my future actions.

I had so many options that it was almost overwhelming. I might be able to give myself superpowers or modify my body or solve the problems of the world or literally _anything_ I wanted.

That bought up the point of me having magic, it was almost underwhelming compared to the powers I had been gifted. I wanted to think about the consequences of my changes to normality before I used them again, but the temptation to use my power was too much. So, I relented.

All the changes I had done only affected those in the Potter manor so I resolved to change that with a minute change.

"It's normal for Potter women to sleep naked. It's normal for all female twins to sleep naked in the same bed." That should do it. I was nearly at their room now, I couldn't wait. My slowly softening cock hardened again as I thought on what I was going to do.

I finally reached the room, it had only been a few seconds since I'd said the words so I was curious as to what their reaction to waking up wearing clothes would be, would they even know of the change or would a full minute need to pass? When I turned the handle, and entered the room with my anticipation rising, I was met with an unusual sight.

Mimsy, the family elf, was snapping her fingers rapidly, her diminutive form standing at the foot of the bed with a look of concentration on her face. A silky pajama top appeared in mid air, in the shape of a chest and it disappeared. Then it was a bra and I watched, my eyes wide and my jaw hanging as I watched the tiny elf strip my little sisters. The she turned to me, bulbous eyes adoring and the Potter crest glistening on her uniform.

"Does Master Harry require the Mimsy for any of the things? She asked, her voice serious and respectful.

"I-why why were you taking off their clothes?" I stuttered out, my voice cracking. Finding Mimsy stripping my little sisters had not been what I'd expected when I'd made the changes to societies perceptions seconds ago.

"Young Mistresseses forgot to take off the clothings before the sleep."

"Bu-but why were you stripping them?"

"It is being normal for the women of the house of the Potter to be naked in their sleep." She replied.

"Oh. Ok, you can go," I replied, trying to process her words. It appeared that house elves learned of my changes faster than humans themselves. My understanding of my power so far was that I could change societal perceptions at my whim and so far, the only major change I had made was that all twins always must sleep naked together, I considered it major because of the fact that it was supposed to affect every pair of twins in the world. All the other changes only affected my mother and sisters. I shrugged, I'd think on it later when my cock wasn't throbbing with arousal. I took a moment to admire them.

My little twin sisters were on the same bed, blond hair fanning out on their pillows, faces close together as the one on their right, Rose, let out cute little snores. They were both adorable and caused lust within me at the same time. It was an unusual mixture of feelings. I ignored it and removed the covers with a flourish.

My cock hardened even more when I saw the view. They were very well developed, from the way their breasts were revealed from the side and their long legs revealing their beautiful asses.

I felt less moral hesitancy taking advantage of them than I had with my mother. I knew they were my little sisters and that the Harry part of me had loved them but to me they were beautiful women that I had unfettered power to do whatever I wished with.

I shook my head and crawled in between them, a grin appearing on my face as I thought on how I would wake them.

"It's time to wake up my little vixens. We've a birthday party to go to today! Aren't you excited?" I yelled out, sitting between them on my knees. My hands drifted over their young bodies, squeezing and groping as I wished. They eventually rested on their pussies, rubbing and pinching them as I liked.

"Noooo, go away Harry." Aster, the one on my left, replied. Her response started out as a groan of annoyance but turned into a moan of pleasure as my fingers started rubbing her pussy.

"Mom told me to wake you though! You've been sleeping in pretty much every day of summer vacation anyway."

"B-but I don't wanna!" Stuttered Rose from my left, her breath hitching as I felt her pussy begin to moisten.

"Harry why are you fingering us?" Aster asked, an adorable pout on her as she turned her head to look at me.

"Y-yeah, why are you naked too?" Rose asked turning to look at me.

I froze, fear stopping my actions immediately. Why were they asking this? Mum hadn't questioned my nudity so they shouldn't. Maybe different people reacted differently to my actions? This would get complicated fast, I'd have to write down the limits and extent of the power soon.

"Err, cos I do what I want?" I replied after a pause, resisting the urge to facepalm at my stupid response. Admittedly, the fact that I was in between two beautiful twins was a very distracting to my mental faculties.

"Oh, ok. We'll get up in a second." They replied in tandem with innocent smiles.

I shook my head with exasperation at their response, knowing from experience that it'd be awhile before they did as they said. I slipped out of the bed, my arousal had diminished when they'd questioned my actions. Panic and fear were not good for arousal.

I walked out of the room with a glance back, what I saw thus confirming my actions. My sisters were cuddling each other for warmth, too lazy to reach down and grab the blanket. Rose's arms were around her sister, not caring the least bit about their nudity.

 **Normality**

It was with a determined gait that I walked towards my oldest sister's room.

Rose was strikingly stunning woman. Even the other Harry, as I'd begun to call the 'person' I'd taken over and kind of merged with, had noticed her allure. And he'd been her little brother, which was kind of weird but completely justified from the memories I have of her. My arousal increased as I thought of my gorgeous sister. She'd been born three years before me, this being her final year of Hogwarts.

That was another difference. Hogwarts began at the age of thirteen rather than eleven. Based on the knowledge I had of the changes so far, the decision was pretty much purely the whim of the Being. Granted this was already somewhat different to the original story anyway. An older starting age would also mean less moral sculptures stopping me, so it could be just a reason for me to have more sex. That's what I think the reason is anyway. Why did the being want me to have sex so much anyway? I had no idea right now.

I shook my head, trying to clear it to fully experience the beauty of my older sister with my comprehensive attention and appreciation.

I opened the silent door with my anticipation rising, turning the elaborate brass handle with bated breath.

The view I was greeted with was like no other. I saw her from the side, stretching her arms above her head with relaxed movements, relieving the tiredness in her body because of sleep. Her breasts swayed slightly as she turned to me, presumably at the sound of my bare feet hitting the cold stone floor. Maybe walking around naked hadn't been the best idea.

I gawked at her.

Her beauty was absolutely mesmerizing.

Her hair was tangled and messy, the vermilion strands dishevelled and messy from sleep. The light illuminated her voluptuous bust perfectly and the way she looked at me, her pink lips parted slightly with remnants of sleep in her chocolate eyes.

"Good morning squirt. What do you want? Why the fuck are you naked?" She murmured irritably to me.

I didn't respond for a moment, enraptured by her enthralling beauty.

Mere memories didn't do her justice.

"I, err, I mean- uh. Cos I wanna?" I stammered out, finally registering the question.

My attention snapped from her alluring form to her eyes. My sister had always been a bit, well, crass. That greeting hadn't really surprised me at all. My strict mother had never managed to supress it and dad had virtually encouraged it. That was another one of the many things I didn't understand about the 'merging' process I'd gone through.

Why did I call Lily and James Potter my parents?

I remember being raised by them, the memories of a childhood that I knew wasn't truly mine proved that, but I had still experienced it. This bought into question who I really was. Harry Potter, the owner of this body or the 'old' me. I don't know.

It was almost frustrating, the emotional disconnect that I felt. I knew with complete surety that my actions would have been completely different if I'd still felt the emotions that had been a part of those memories. It was kind of monstrous, the actions and changes that I had commenced in the time I'd gained this power. That didn't even include the ones I had planned. Or was it monstrous? From the knowledge I had gained of my powers so far, I was changing society's viewpoint on what is considered regular or normal. And the whims of society were something I understood with a basic understanding. Even if it had been from stories rather than experience.

"Oh, that's fine then. Why the fuck are you standing there like an idiot for though?" My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the mocking words of my sister, derailing them completely with the vehemence in the words.

I blinked in surprise, I had zoned out completely in my thoughts. The ponderings on the morality of using my power were something I could truly get lost on. I knew with complete certainty that I would need help. I resolved to put more thought to this later, my arousal was almost painfully distracting.

I contemplated on what to do, my options were almost unfathomably varied. My virginity was something I still had, which was rather surprising as I had encountered my vivacious and affectionate mother then tested my powers on her, the idea of going further had just escaped me for some reason. Maybe it was the 'Harry' part of me? I felt this old-fashioned notion that my first time was something to be treasured and valued. It probably had something to do with the fact that I had received 'the talk,' the wizarding version of it anyway, at the same time as my four sisters. Even with the discrepancy in age between us. A significant portion of that had only applied to females as well. I decided that I'd psychoanalyze myself at another time when I saw that my sister's expression was rapidly showing irritation. Maybe it was time to test out my powers some more.

"It's normal for you to greet me in the morning by making out with me." I declared with an almost casual air, the intimidation I'd felt earlier was dissipating. I decided to make a change that would only affect a single person. I was slowly going through all the possible types of changes, from the group known as 'Potter women' to the one that affected all female twins. I predicted the change to take a full minute as it had for the previous ones I'd made, along with confidence in the fact that my mother had ignored the one she'd heard. I watched her with rapt attention, trying to time the exact moment it became a universal change.

I didn't expect her to immediately grab her wand from the bedside table and with a lazy wave, form a messy pigtail, conjuring a pair of black ribbons wordlessly. I also didn't postulate that she'd stand up, giving me complete view of her alluring body. I similarly didn't imagine her to stretch her arms up to the right, causing her bosom to stretch upwards tantalisingly.

Then the way she looked at me, the semblance of a smirk on her face, her large breasts stretched upwards. Her elegant steps to stand in front of me with almost regal grace in her steps. How she moved her arms down to her hips to the smirk on her face. I was completely entranced.

"Sorry, I forgot about it. Err, how am I supposed to do this?" She inquired with a sudden demure demeanour, the smirk fading.

"Do what?" I questioned back, my confusion palpable.

"Make out with you, airhead!" She vehemently replied with a blush, her hands leaving her shapely hips to defensively fold themselves across her stomach.

My surprise was apparent on my face as I registered the words. She'd instantly responded to the change. Was it because it only affected her? I'd have to test out the time delay factor on my changes later. I had a very important task to complete right now.

"Make out with me like you'd do with anyone else." I retorted after my surprise left, I wasn't exactly an expert on the subject after all. Surely, she had made out with someone before, she was almost 20 and exceptionally attractive. The likelihood of her not having experience making out with someone was very low. Although now that I think on it, I don't remember her ever having a boyfriend previously.

"I haven't ever made out with a guy before, like I know it's normal for me to say good morning to you by making out with you now but I just don't know how to start." Her expression was both reticent and irked in a way that was equally endearing and erotic.

"Wha- oh. Ooooooh. That explains a few things. Like wow. Just- just do it like you would with a girl I guess." I managed to stutter out. My sister is a lesbian. She'd probably been hiding it too. It was odd, the fact that I'd never perceived anything from her behaviour that hinted at such a possibility, I had lived with her all my life.

Well I'd definitely have to remove the wizarding world's abhorrence of lesbianism eventually. There was no proper reason for something like that. It was unusual though that she acted so differently in regards to sex compared to how she'd first greeted me. The demure way she'd asked me how to make out was also different from her earlier confrontational attitude. My musings were suddenly interrupted by a pair of soft luscious lips.

Her hands clenched my scarlet locks possessively. With a few steps forward, she was pressing me against the cold stone wall. Her exquisite body pressed into mine, my cock tenaciously touching her opening and her bosom incredibly soft against my chest. Her feisty tongue caressed my lips and I immediately gave permission. My fingers agilely explored her body, feeling her smooth skin as they went farther and farther down.

Then I started to take control.

Groping her luscious ass with lust clouding my brain, I pushed back and lead us on a tumultuous journey towards the bed, our steps uncoordinated and clumsy. Her hands released their tight grip on my hair and flitted over my back, caressing me in a way that stimulated me even further. I finally reached the bed, and with a grunt of effort, situated her onto the already remade bed. She let out a muffled moan of surprise and pleasure as she fell back, my hands gently placing her on the bed.

I took a moment to admire her, my position on my knees above her giving me the perfect opportunity to do so. Her eyes were closed, lovely pink lips parted and her breasts pushed together. I watched as she opened her coruscating cocoa eyes, glimmering with a faint haze of lust. A smirk formed on her face, her breathing heavy like mine as she decided to tease me again.

"Well squirt? Is that it? Is that all the 'great heir of the house of Potter can do?'" She asked with a teasing grin. I might have taunted her once about not getting to keep the Potter name when I'd found out about how marriage worked at the age of eight. She'd never let it go.

 _Just as I'd been about to open my mouth and answer, Mimsy popped in with a loud crack, ruining the mood completely._

"Master Harry Potter Sir! Mistress Lily Potter Madam is being sick! She being saying you should help!"

 _ **A.N.**_ _I added a bit to the end of the chapter so that the story has a bit of a vague semblance of plot. If you squint your head and maybe tilt your head. I tried to add some dialogue this chapter, as you can probably tell my experience with writing stories stopped at high school level so any tips on how I can improve that would be nice. So yeah any feedback in the form of suggestions, advice or comments would be appreciated. My main goal for making this story is to increase my level of writing, sate my dirty mind and explore the morality of the power. So yeah, in case anyone wanted to know why._


End file.
